Porque Takao era
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Porque Takao era estúpido. Pero más estúpido era Midorima /–¿De qué te ries?/–También te amo, Shin-chan.


_Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Porque Takao era...**_

Existían pocas cosa que verdaderamente desagradaban a Midorima. Porque como buen cáncer, él era introvertido, más nunca mala sangre. Trataba, aunque a su manera, de llevarse bien con todos, en una línea de respeto mutuo, claro está. El mundo siempre le pareció bueno mientras su item del día estuviese con él. La comida, en su mayoría, era de su agrado y encontraba el mismo apetito en los vegetales como en la carne. Su familia nunca tuvo alguna queja de él y él nunca había tenido quejas de ellos. Sostenía una amistad estrecha con sus ex compañeros de secundaria, y se divertía con ellos. Porque Shintarö Midorima era una persona seria, respetuosa, y sociable.

Y como en toda buena historia, siempre había una piedra en su camino. Una piedra con nombre, apellido y rostro.

Porque no es como si Midorima odiara a cierto moreno de ojos azules -aunque sí lo hacía- sólo era esa personalidad suya la que exasperaba al peli-verde. Kazunari Takao. Su peor enemigo que a la vez era su mejor amigo.

Muchos pensarían que no se puede odiar y... «querer» a alguien al mismo tiempo. Pero sí se podía. Muchos pensarían que por la manera en la que Takao era tratado por Shintarö -como esclavo-, el moreno debería estar loco por seguir con él. Pero en determinados aspectos, el que soportaba las estupideces era Midorima. Porque si Takao ya era estúpido en la superficie, conociéndolo a fondo lo era aún mucho más.

Takao Kazunari probablemente era la persona más odiosa en la vida de Midorima. Y él no lo decía a la ligera, porque razones para afirmarlo le sobraban por montón; era tan infantil que fácilmente caía en lo ridículo y en actos estúpidos. Sus comentarios y acciones morbosas de mal gusto como las constantes imitaciones de mujer, donde se colocaba frutas en los pechos y actuaba melosamente. Su estúpida sonrisa de niño travieso . El mechón de cabello azabache que siempre se le iba a la cara y con el cual jugaba siempre, soplando y balanceándolo de arriba abajo. La ridícula diadema roja con la que se recogía la melena de la cara cuando jugaba. Y el intenso azul de sus ojos, uno muy raro, muy azul, muy estúpido.

Porque Takao era estúpido.

Pero más estúpido era Midorima.

Y era el peli-verde el único que notaba todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que hacían al azabache una persona tonta. Y, demonios, amaba apreciar cada cosa en él.

Amaba cuando Takao sonreía después de cada partido sin importar el resultado, siempre tan brillante. Cuando lo llevaba en el triciclo y jugaba con el manubrio, soltándole de vez en cuando sólo para hacerlo molestar y soltar una carcajada jovial. Amaba cuando sudaba en las prácticas y las pequeñas gotas de su frente escurrían por su rostro, caían por su barbilla, rebotaban en su pecho y se perdían en el cuello del jersey. Cuando sus ojos azules se clavaban en los verdes suyos, y él sonreía con la mirada a pesar de recibir a cambio un rechazo. Amaba que Kazunari cumpliera cada pequeño capricho suyo. Hacía lo que estuviese a su alcance para que «Shin-chan» estuviera feliz. Y en especial su «Shin-chan», que aunque los demás creyeran que lo molestaba, en realidad, en secreto, amaba que le llamara así.

Porque amaba a Takao.

Pero era una de esas cosas que nunca nadie sabría de él, como el por qué era absoluto devoto de los horóscopos, o por qué vendaba sus dedos en vez de ponerse guantes. Secretos que Midorima no le diría nunca a nadie, ni él se lo diría a sí mismo en voz alta porque eran cosas demasiado bochornosas y estúpidas.

La razón, fácil. Midorima era un miedoso. Tenía miedo de que el azabache un día ya no estuviera con él. Miedo de que el menor no lo necesitara. Miedo al rechazo.

Pero claro, por algo el peli-verde usaba lentes. Porque ni aún cuando el oji-azul lo abrazaba a diario, se colgaba cual mono de él, le hacía insinuaciones «indecorosas»..., ni con todo eso se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Takao lo amaba.

Midorima no corría riesgos. Todo tenía que estar previamente calculado y tenía que tener un noventa y nueve punto nueve de probabilidades de éxito. Y Takao era es pequeño cero punto uno por ciento que nunca se atrevería a arriesgar.

–¿Shin-chan?... ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Despertó de sus lagunas mentales y se topó de frente con los ojos azules de cierto problema y dueño de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba frente a él, recargando las manos en las rodillas e inclinado hacia adelante. Con el ceño fruncido y una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro. Demasiado cerca.

Se levantó del suelo y desvió la mirada, aprovechando de paso su gran estatura para evadir la impactante mirada del moreno.

–No grites. Bakao. –Y alzó más el rostro. Porque Takao odiaba sentirse pequeño.

–Neh, Shin-chan~ ¡No hagas eso!

Kazunari se colgó del pálido cuello de Midorima, obligándose a bajar la mirada, sonrojado. Resoplando. Frunciendo el ceño. La electricidad casi los consume por completo a ambos cuando el azul y el verde se mezclaron, y la miradas hablaron en el silencio de sus bocas.Y el azabache sonrió, otra vez.

–¿De qué te ríes?

Y Takao le robó lo labios. Le robó el aliento. Le robó la fuerza en las piernas. Le robó su primer beso.

–También te amo, Shin-chan.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, tanto que parecía que los labios se le reventaran. Y su mechón de rebeldes cabellos volvió a su rostro. El menor regresó a la cancha del parque a jugar consigo mismo. Pero Midorima ya no estaba ahí.

Midorima volaba entre azul y azúcar. Le temblaban las piernas musculosas como gelatina. Midorima ya no estaba ahí. Su rostro se volvió rojo como el semáforo de la esquina y los labios le ardían con pasión. Midorima ya no estaba ahí, porque Midorima estaba en algún lugar lleno de arcoíris, nubes y Takao. Porque Takao era estúpido, y por ende hacía cosas estúpidas. Porque Midorima odiaba a Takao. Lo odiaba sólo un poco menos de lo que lo amaba.

–Bakao.

* * *

_Bien, es mi primer trabajo de estos dos. Desde hace tiempo me picó la espina de saber cómo me quedaría un FF de ellos, considerando que son mi OTP. Pero me daba miedo hacer oOC, espero no haberlo hecho (?) Pero, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mis futuros proyectos con estos dos, se los agradecería. Además de un review que me encantaría leer. _

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
